


Credens Justiam

by Sss_battlefront



Series: Madoka Magica Character Songs Original Lyrics [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sss_battlefront/pseuds/Sss_battlefront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrics I write to go along with the instrumental bits of the anime Madoka Magica</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Credens Justiam

**Author's Note:**

> I think this goes better with the start of Mami's movie transformation, but it kinda fits in with her first transformation in the anime

Be amazed with my grace  
No need to worry, I will always keep you safe  
Soul gem in my hand  
With it and Kyubey  
I absolutely know I can

And even if I am lonely   
I will keep on moving forward  
But of if you would stay beside me  
That would make me  
ever so happy!

Please don't leave


	2. Hero of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by OddWorld 3 from the Rebellion movie

For you, I transform and bond with the sea  
I allow your music to guide me  
See me now (now)  
standing here tall and proud  
in the middle of all this hell

I want you to know I do this for you everyday  
And in order to keep everyone safe  
I will make sure never to stray  
from this righteous path  
I'll show everyone  
what a hero and an ally of justice can do


	3. Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Octavia's original theme in the anime, I think it was in episode 12 or somewhere around there anyway lol

Why can't you just look and see me  
I am right here now  
Why can't you just look and see me  
I'm crying her now, all alone

Can't you hear me crying out?  
I am screaming oh so loud  
Why can't you just look here and see me

I've tried so hard to keep you safe  
But you just threw all my effort away  
What am I fighting for?  
I do not know anymore  
So if you can't see me, the one who is right here  
I will make you look myself

Now prepare yourself to face the wraith of  
Octavia


	4. Agneum Cliente

Time to prepare  
Don't even blink  
If you do  
I'll knock you down!

Get ready to face  
All of my rage  
If you keep getting in my way  
You're head won't stay!


End file.
